fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Csillia Nuray 'Allheart' Mine
I know my future awaits there in Bosco, I know the answers I have long set sail for rest there as well. This is why I must go on this journey, so that I may quench my curiosity! -- In note to Fairy Tail Guild that she left on the front door Csillia Nuray 'Allheart' Mine is the adopted daughter of Wakaba Mine and his wife. She is a Fairy Tail member, although currently, she has considered starting a branch in Violetsville, her hometown. Appearance- Csillia is a nineteen year-old woman with average height. She has long blonde hair that she keeps barided over her right shoulder. She wears a gray school-boy hat that covers the top of her messy bangs. Unlike what her name suggests, her blue, almost gray eyes have dulled due to her blindness. She has thin pink lips that are always smiling. She wears a dark blue dress that goes to about her knees. It has a high cut and slightly puffy sleeves that stop just above her elbows. The dress also has small silver buttons going down the front until it reaches below her bust line, where it is cut off by a black sash tied around the empire line. During her year recovery in Violetsville, she wore many different outfits, since her mother would dress her like a barbie-doll. When she was raised in the orphanage, she wore the standard clothing required. It was a white shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. She was short and had eyes that shone like the stars. She was skinny, due to playing outside so much, but it wasn't to the point where it was unhealthy. When she was adopted by Wakaba, his wife would often play dress-up with her and curl her hair, often experimenting with new looks she saw in magazines. She had gained a little bit of weight by that time, and by the time she was ten, she had begun to grow the features she has today. Her guild-mark is located under her left eye in a baby-green color. She also has a tattoo of angel wings on her back, signifying the freedom she gained after going on her journey to Enca. Personality- Ever since she was young she had a formal way of addressing anybody older than her. If she did not know there name they were 'kind sir' or 'madam'. She is always cheerful and ready to make new friends, lighting up the darkest of nights. Although despite these mannerisms, she is not above lying to get what she wants. Although after lying, she feels extremely guilty and apologizes. She doesn't lie that often but after her last words to Markov were false, she freaked out and promised never to lie again. After her years on Enca, she seemed to mature and gain a lot of wisdom, as well as a strange respect for animals. During her five years on Enca, she had gained a horrible fear of loud noises a.k.a lightning. She may have developed a sense of honor but she is willing to put that aside for chocolate and her guild-mates. She has a soft-spot for sweet foods and cake. Specifically cheesecake but any cake would do. She also like black coffee and mint leaves. Magic Powers And Abilities- * The reason Csillia was adopted from the orphanage was because she could use High-Speed magic (God's leg). She unlocked it while playing a game of Vulcan-in-the-middle (monkey in the middle), trying to catch a ball that was going to go in the river. Although, she lost the ability to use this magic when she almost got struck by lightning. * She learned God-Slaying. ** Water and Earth, although she has yet to master both. * She was given a sound key (an extremely dense lacrima) so that she could regain her hearing after losing both her sight and her hearing. Although in order to activate it, she had to give up her speed magic. * Enhanced Hearing: ** Sometimes if she tries hard enough, she can hear your thoughts. ** She needs to wear ear-plugs in the GMG arena because it's so loud. * Enhanced sensory integration: ** She can feel vibrations in the ground, when not even her ears can hear it. ** She can identify an object just by how much it weighs in her palm. ** Her brain has become immune to some poisons such as Carbon and etherion due to the large amount of exposure she has had to it in Enca. History When she was three, her parents, Annie Allheart and Edward Allheart, put her in the care of her Aunt because of unexplained reasons, just 'Please take care of our daughter, we can't leave her by herself'. After a year when they were declared dead, the aunt put her in the Magnolia orphanage. When she was there, she made many friends, one of them being Head-Mistress Maria. One day, while playing Vulcan in the middle on the streets, Henry through the ball to far. Csillia of course runs to the edge of the river to catch it. She does so successfully, but she doesn't have enough weight to stay on the edge and ultimately falls in, belly-flopping. She swims back out, giggling with the rest of her friends in total shock. After all, she did just use magic. After putting together the pieces of the puzzle, the run back to the Maria to tell her what happened, completely unaware of the guild-master watching. Two days later, a man named Wakaba Mine comes into the orphanage and adopts to her, much to the kids surprise. She then joins Fairy Tail and becomes friends with the 13-year-old Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona. When she turned twelve, her Aunt comes to the guild and gives her a letter from her birth-parents, filled with the memories of the childhood she could have had, making her suddenly determined to find them. After leaving a note on the guild doors, she goes onto a boat to Bosco all by herself, traveling as an illegal immigrant. Although, half way through the course, she persuades (blackmails) the captain in to dropping off the other strangers and going to Enca. After somehow getting there without damaging the boat, they head into the caves to prevent getting struck by lightning. After two days, they find an ancient village filled with humanoid creatures, a.k.a nekos. After talking to the chief about her ears, she discovers that her parents are actually living there, but there boat got destroyed and they couldn't get back. After a bit of trust gaining, the chief taughter the now four-teen year-old god-slaying magic, although she was only capable of two, water and earth. After the Neko's deciding it was time for them to go home, they prepare to set sail. Although, when they were on the beach about to dock, Csillia nearly gets struck by lightning, taking both her sight and hearing, and leaving her horribly terrified of lightning and any loud noise. She gives up her high-speed magic in order to wield sound magic, so that she can hear again. After a two month recovery, they set sail without any traumatic events. For the next year, she stays in her parents home-town, Violetsville, going into recovery with doctors and tutors who teach her how to do things without sight. After hearing about the return of Fairy-Tail, she persuades her parents to go meet her adopted parents, Wakaba and Millgana Mine, and Maria. After three months of begging and pleading, they finally say yes. Of course, when she returns, everyone is so excited the last core member had returned, they activated Gildarts Shift. When she meets up her new guild-mate, Juvia, she claims that they are now love-rivials due to her age. Although she instantly takes back this statement when Csillia reveal Gray was nothing more than an older-brother figure, and that do her best to make sure they got together. She also takes a liking to the new member, Lucy, who talks to her about the book she's writing. When Csillia asks if she could make a braille copy, so that she can read it. Both Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel (who just happened to be nearby) are shocked at the fact the she's blind. When she explains to her new friends that she wasn't always like this, and that she lost her vision on her way back from the journey to find her parents, Lucy and Juvia become extremely touched, and Natsu becomes even more determined to find Igneel. While this giant mess is going on, Annie and Edward meet Wakaba, Macou and Markov and thank them for raising their child into the the wonderful person that she is today. Somehow, they get into a conversation about how they met, and of course, about her blindness. Master states that she was going to be selected for the grand magical games, but decided otherwise due to her now disabled state. Later on, she is seen walking through Crocus with her mother, who decides she needs friends outside of Fairy Tail and ditches her with a man named Orga, who later reveal that they needed to get her back to her friends soon, seeing as his reputation would be ruined if he was caught holding a 'fairies' hand. When she replies that she could cover up her guild-mark with make-up if it was bothering him that much, he becomes shocked by her generosity to hide what makes her most prideful, just to be his friend. Through the day, she makes continuous acts to be his friend, until he eventually gives up and returns the kindness. Although she never said anything about it, Csillia knew he thought she was cute. Trivia- * Her favorite food is dark-chocolate. * Her Aunt put her in the Orphanage because she was completely incapable of raising a child. * She is ''super ''close to Juvia lockser. * She plays the launch pad and can sing really well. * She developed a crush on a certain saber-tooth mage, although when Lucy asked who, Csillia stated that she did not feel comfortable sharing that information, but her mother knew and to ask her. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters